


Eye of Newt

by LarausLorraine



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Anathema Device, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Multi, Not Beta Read, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarausLorraine/pseuds/LarausLorraine
Summary: Anathema Device is given the job to find Newton Pulsifer, a reporter that had went missing, the last person who saw him was Anthony J Crowley a singer for Purgatory's Amphitheater.Crowley is stuck in a web of black mail and shady promises to keep him and his husband afloat after Ezra's bookshop had been burnt down.Their relationship is strained even more as Anathema comes around to find Newton.Ezra loved and trusted his husband desperately... so why was there a photo of his ex boss heading into Crowley's dressing room? What was Gabriel Ingles doing with His husband?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.   
> It was made when I thought of 'Crowley as Jessica Rabbit' and it had me write down a LOT of plot.

Chapter 1 

Anathema Device 

The coffee shop was quiet, it always was early in the mornings'.

The general room gave an atmosphere of comfort with it's wood tables and plush chairs, a nice big window gave enough natural lighting to the place.

Anathema's cup was fresh hot, warming her cold fingers as she stared out at the bustling street. 

Folks moving at various speeds from running late to a slow stroll to enjoy the morning air and dew. 

The sun was peeking slowly up above the buildings, making shadows as it rose higher and higher into the clear blue sky. 

Her brown eyes darted from their gazing as a man lumbered down in the chair across from her, he was an older man with grey hair, a slight sag of skin and a gruff voice. 

Ex Sergeant Shadwell was always a man with a sharp eye, the war veteran had always been able to find even the smallest detail within cases. 

It wouldn't surprise Anathema if he was given a promotion at his current position of being a cop. 

Anathema had rarely met him in her line of work, rarely she was given any type of job due to society's views on women working in a  _ man's job _ .

  
  


"Mr. Shadwell, a nice morning today." She spoke with a cold tone as their eyes met. 

"Too sunny for my liking." His voice was rough as if he needed to clear his throat. 

"It's better than the storm we had yesterday." She brought the cup to her lips, allowing the warm liquid to coat her tongue briefly before swallowing. 

The rich coffee and sweet sugar tickled her senses for a second. 

"Bad things come to light after a storm, as if God is revealing a tragedy." Shadwell wasn't wrong in that matter, many things happened in the dark. 

"What has God revealed?" She clarified with a tinge of annoyance after he left that sentence hanging in the air. 

The one thing she hated was someone becoming vague and never getting to the point. 

Anathema would rather have them get to the point and not waste her time with unnecessary details. 

Sadly it was a method many used to this day she found out. 

They wanted to retell every detail, change the perspective to fit their own, many of this came from criminals working every single letter into their favor. 

  
  


A silvertongue was meant for that, it was sleek and held enough charm to avoid the consequences.

In a way Anathema believed it poisoned the mind and corrupted the person's judgement on situations. 

Mercury was silver and very much poisonous.

"A boy around your age went missing, Newton Pulsifer." Shadwell grunted out as his hand rustled through his left pocket to toss a picture on the table in front of her. 

Newton appeared young as Shadwell had said, his brown hair was cut in a cute boyish way, shy eyes peeked from square frames and a slight smile on his face as well. 

"He is a journalist, a few days earlier he had sent me a letter about a huge scoop he had found surrounding Heaven's Law." Shadwell spoke in a low whisper. 

The roughness made her want to clear her throat desperately to just do  _ something  _ about it. 

"Heaven's Law… the number 1 Law Firm of America?"

"Aye the same one, he asked me to meet him last night at a designated spot." 

"Why didn't he phone you earlier?" 

"Newton is terrible with machines, when he was younger he used to make the city lose power 4 times by accident.

The lad does everything on paper." It came out as if a tired sigh from the cop 

"So you went to the spot…" 

"Aye I did." 

"He didn't show up I assume." Anathema's voice was light as she nudged even more. 

"Stood there in the rain for two bloody hours."he grounded out through his teeth. 

Anathema glanced down at the photo again, she contemplated the words.

In this scenario the police would mostly get involved for legal reasons after someone reported him missing, yet from what she could tell… 

"You came to me because Heaven's Law would have demolished every piece of evidence of Newton going around them." 

She knew her answer by the way Shadwell shifted in his seat. 

"Detective work suits you well lass." Shadwell sighed as he gazed out the window. 

"You want me to find out what he dug up."

"I want you to find him." 

Anathema blinked as his eyes darted back to meet her own. 

"Oh?" Her interest was somewhat peeked. 

"I knew his mother… I owe it to her to bring him home." 

Whether it was an ex relationship or even Newton being Shadwell's child, either way it didn't interest her in the least. 

Like a ghost itch gnawing at her psyche, Anathema was curious to what Newton had dug up, Heaven's Law was the top lawyer agency of the country. 

The tingling and irritating itchiness made her attention focus on his face in the photo. 

"Alright." 

"Thank you lass…" he sighed in relief. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta proofed.

Eye of Newt 

Chapter 2 

Heaven's Law was a pristine building of marble white, its doors looked as if made of dark mahogany that led into a large well designed room. 

The waiting room had its own fireplace, chairs of leather circled around it with small tables to place beverages. A beige carpet rested underneath the chairs to protect the dark floorboards that shined from hours of waxing. 

Anathema had never felt so out of place with her simple slacks and button up blouse underneath her long coat and scarf. Her hair was pulled back from her face and cascaded in dark curls down her back, her wire rimmed glasses settled on her petite face.

"Miss Device?" 

She stood up to face the approaching man she was meant to speak to. 

He was tall with dark hair swept back from his strong features, the one thing that drew her in was his dark eyes that gleamed violet in the light.

"Gabriel Engles I presume?" She offered her hand watching as he glanced at it and didn't move to take it. She dropped it to her side as he gave her a smile, if it was anyone else she would have seen it as a kind smile. 

But she wasn't anyone else, she saw the fake mask a mile away.

"What can I do for you today Miss Device?" His smile was too sharp, his eyes a tad crinkled and his shoulders were too tense. Anathema knew he wasn't too happy to see her.

"I came to speak about a reporter that visited you a couple weeks ago, Newton Pulsifer? He has gone missing." Her eyes picked up on his reaction.

People have an unconscious reaction to certain things from just a delightful bounce of joy or a tense up reaction to unpleasant news. 

Gabriel Ingles stood tall and straight, his smile never wavered and his shoulders were relaxed at this point. 

His eyes were hooded and dark as they regarded her, it was all too… prepared. 

As if he was expecting this news, yet not pleased with it probably being her at his doorstep. 

"Pulsifer… I believe he was doing an article on a Singer who knew one of our employees', I had my assistant Sandalphone turn him away due to the fact that the employer wasn't with us anymore." 

Gabriel held a lot of charm in those words as Anathema regarded him.

"Did he happen to ask for a name?" She asked as they both moved to sit down on the comfy leather chairs. 

"Are you familiar with A.J Crowley?" He asked, a slight warmth in his tone as he said the man's name. 

"From what I have heard he is a popular Singer, I don't usually go out due to my job." She responded, she could see his lip twist a bit into a slight sneer at that. 

"He actually has a talented voice, personally I find myself and a few colleagues enjoying his performance after work." He responded with a casual tone. 

That was normal to say, for men like Gabriel Ingles to go out with fellow lawyers to destress from the day with alcohol. Anathema never saw the appeal personally, it made you appear as a fool and sometimes had you do unsavory things. 

"Hell's Temptation is where he works', his performance is always on a Thursday around 7pm." Gabriel continued as he stared at the fire, glancing back at her he fished out a white card. 

"My card, if you have anymore questions', now if you pardon me I have a client around this time." 

He was gone before she could open her mouth.

\--

Anathema went over the entire conversation in her head as she walked down the street towards Hell's Temptation, her mind checked every movement and work. Body language and tone, it was obvious Gabriel judged her quickly when they first met eyes, it was a situation Anathema experienced with almost every man. 

She broke from her musings' as she entered the bar, it was a low lighting with a big open space. 

A bar to her left, clothed tables spread out to offer comfortable space. Anathema settled down at one of the tables as a waiter idled up to her, notepad out and ready to write down the woman's order. 

"A cola will do." She said, the waiter nodded and went off to make it as her eyes looked up at the lovely stage before the tables.

More guests piled in to settle at tables and the room was filled with whispers of various conversations', her eyes took in a familiar figure of Gabriel Ingles, who sat with a few men.

"Your cola ma'am." She jolted a bit as the waiter appeared, her eyes meeting his. 

"Thank you, if it's no trouble… do you know anything about Mr. Ingles over there?" She asked glancing at Gabriel who chuckled at something one of the men said. 

"Mr. Ingles is a regular here, he never misses a day when Mr. Crowley preforms, honestly I suspect he has a crush for the sir." The waiter spoke in a hush voice. "Even though sir is married."

Anathema snapped her gaze back to the waiter. 

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Mr. Crowley is married, his husband hasn't visited for a while ever since his bookshop burnt down." The waiter spoke. 

"I see…" 

  
  



End file.
